Pip-eye, Pup-eye, Poop-eye an' Peep-eye
This article is about the animated short. For the characters, see Pipeye, Peepeye, Poopeye and Pupeye. Pip-eye, Pup-eye, Poop-eye an' Peep-eye is Popeye's 105th theatrical cartoon, released on April 10, 1942 by Fleischer Studios. The characters first presented as Popeye's children in a dream sequence in Wimmin Is a Myskery are formally introduced to the series here, albeit as his nephews. Plot We are first introduced to Popeye's nephews Pipeye, Peepeye, Poopeye, and Pupeye, as they have lunch along with their uncle. After they finish their soup, Popeye goes to the kitchen to serve the main course, spinach. Meanwhile, the boys try to sneak away, grabbing their fishing rods on the way out. Popeye notices and climbs down the building's exterior to intercept them. Back in the apartment, the kids refuse to eat the vegetable, saying "But we don't like spinach" when Popeye asks them if they wanted to grow up to be as big and strong as their uncle. Popeye admits that spinach endows him with enough strength to perform impossible stunts such as playing the piano like a virtuoso, which he does after making use of his spinach can. As they remain unconvinced (They give him the same remark as before), he produces a second can, that allows him to dance like "Fred Upstairs." This does not convince the boys either. He then demonstrates the moves of a prizefighter after downing the contents of a third spinach can, to no more avail than the first two were, so he threatens to spank the boys if they do not eat their spinach. They do not change their stance, so Popeye, in tears, says, "I hates to do this, but what has to be, has to be" as he picks them up (two in each arm), puts them over his knees in a pile, and spanks them. Later, all five are still sobbing as the vegetables are finally consumed, which does, in fact, empower the kids. They are then able to play the piano as did Popeye, until it breaks, providing them with the wooden pieces with which to spank their uncle. They say, "We hates to do this, but what has to be, has to be" before they bash him all through the apartment and all the way down the building, the last bash being at the second story. Then, they simply leave to go fishing, walking over him. As the screen irises out, they then appear, one at a time, singing one word, "But," "We," "Don't," "Like," and (together): "Spinach!" and zoom offscreen. Trivia * This and Nix on Hypnotricks are the only theatrical shorts after Popeye's joining the Navy in The Mighty Navy to show him wearing his original outfit from the comics (save from a few flashback-oriented cartoons from Famous Studios). Gallery Vlcsnap-2019-10-01-21h20m23s228.png|Redrawn colorized title card External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0035192/ Pip-eye, Pup-eye, Poop-eye an' Peep-eye] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Popeye's Episodes Category:Fleischer Studios Category:Cartoons Where Popeye Loses in the End Category:Cartoons Where Popeye Nephews Appear Category:Cartoons Where Olive Oyl Doesn't Appear Category:Cartoons Where Bluto Doesn't Appear